


The Mocker

by stripey7



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Night Gallery (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripey7/pseuds/stripey7
Summary: A poem concerning "Professor Peabody's Last Lecture"
Comments: 1





	The Mocker

A prof at old Miskatonic

Dared to say about gods things ironic

When an un-forecast storm

Altered his form --

Now he's permanently catatonic!


End file.
